Many ink jet printing mechanisms are known. Unfortunately, in mass production techniques, the production of ink jet heads is quite difficult. For example, often, the orifice or nozzle plate is constructed separately from the ink supply and ink ejection mechanism and bonded to the mechanism at a later stage (Hewlett-Packard Journal, Vol. 36 no 5, pp33-37 (1985)). These separate material processing steps required in handling such precision devices often add a substantial expense in manufacturing.
Additionally, side shooting ink jet technologies (U.S. Pat. No. 4,899,181) are often used but again, this limits the amount of mass production throughput given any particular capital investment.
Additionally, more esoteric techniques are also often utilised. These can include electroforming of nickel stage (Hewlett-Packard Journal, Vol. 36 no 5, pp33-37 (1985)), electro-discharge machining, laser ablation (U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,604), micro-punching, etc.
The utilisation of the above techniques is likely to add substantial expense to the mass production of ink jet print heads and therefore add substantially to their final cost.
It would therefore be desirable if an efficient system for the mass production of ink jet print heads could be developed.
When creating a large number of inkjet nozzles which together form a printhead, it is necessary or desirable to ensure that the printhead is of a compact form so as to ensure that the printhead takes up as small a space as possible. Further, it is desirable that any construction of a printhead is as simple as possible and preferably, the number of steps in construction are extremely low, therefore ensuring simplicity of manufacture. Further, preferably each ink ejection nozzle is of a standard size and the ink forces associates with the ejection are regular across the nozzle.
Further, where the ink ejection mechanism is of a mechanical type attached to an actuator device, it is important to ensure that a substantial clearance is provided between an ink ejection nozzle and the surface of the paddle. Unless a large clearance is provided (of the order of 10 .mu.m in the case of a 40 .mu.m nozzle) a number of consequential problems may arise. For example, if a mechanical paddle ejection surface and nozzle chamber walls are too close, insufficient ink will be acted on by the paddle actuator so as to form a drop to be ejected. Further, high pressures and drag is likely to occur where movement of a paddle occurs close to nozzle chamber walls. Further, if the paddle is too close to the nozzle, there is a danger that an unwanted meniscus shape may occur after ejection of an ink drop with the ink meniscus surface attaching to the surface of the paddle.
Further, should the ink ejection mechanism be formed on a silicon wafer type device utilising standard wafer processing techniques, it is desirable to minimise the thickness of any layer of material when forming the system. Due to differential thermal expansions, it is desirable to ensure each layer is of minimal thickness so as to reduce the likelihood of faults occurring during the fabrication of a printhead system due to thermal stress. Hence, it is desirable to construct a printhead system utilising thin layers in the construction process.